Prior
='Prior'= ' ' :"We are beacons on the road to enlightenment." "No, you're dark-side intergalactic encyclopedia salesmen. But unfortunately, the home office hasn't been quite upfront with you." - Damaris and Cameron Mitchell The Priors of the Ori are an artificially evolved race of Humans created via genetic manipulation by the Ori. 'Overview' Envoys of the Ori and teachers of Origin, Priors are governed by the Book of Origin, often carrying a copy with them to give to individuals or entire peoples. They can be distinguished by simple robes adorned with the symbol of Origin, ornate tattoos on various parts of their faces and a tall staff. In their view, Priors have been given the secrets of the universe by the Ori to spread the word of their godliness. Physiologically, the Ori have given them psionic abilities similar in degree to those of a Hok'tar. They possess considerable telekinetic abilities, enabling them to choke and kill, manipulate the wind or pin someone to the ground. They are even capable of reviving the recently deceased. They can also inflict a highly infectious plague, and replicate the negative effects of the Ancient Healing Device. The staff they carry will light up while they exercise some of these powers, which may indicate that some of their abilities require technological assistance; however, they still possess great knowledge and power even without the staff. Priors are given their position by the Ori. They are typically converted from loyal servants, such as long-time Administrators of the villages or the monks at the City of Celestis. The transformation process occurs at the City of Celestis where they gaze into the Flames of Enlightenment, the resting place of the Ori. If physical travel to Celestis is impossible or impractical, the individual's consciousness can be transferred there and the transformation performed through another Prior. If a Prior is unsuccessful in swaying a people, is outmanned and unable to reach the Stargate, he is capable of self-termination by spontaneous combustion. They are not afraid to initiate this final act, believing that they will ascend upon their death, and it is assured that more will come in his place. Like the rest of the followers of Origin, the Priors are unaware that the Ori do not ascend their followers. However, they are extremely rooted the teachings of the Book of Origin, and convincing them of the truth is incredibly difficult, if not outright impossible. In the event that one should turn, the Ori install a physiological fail-safe in the Priors, causing them to spontaneously combust if they knowingly betray the Ori. 'Abilities' The abilities of the Priors are manifold, and stem from their advanced evolution and its accompanying increased brain function, a controlled form of Near Ascension. Among their many powers, they have the ability to perform a variety of feats: *Release a massive wave that heals everything it touches. *Resurrection of the recently deceased. *Control over various forms of energy . *Telekinesis *Pyrokinetic abilities allowing them to control flames. *Immolate themselves and die in a flame that consumes their own bodies. *The ability to induce great pain in order to torture captives who are engulfed by light from the staff. *Creation of force-fields in the form of a bubble around large areas of land. *The ability to function in an oxygen-deprived environment. *Create city-leveling earthquakes. *Infect an entire village with a fatal and extremely contagious disease. *Astral projection over great cosmic distances. *Create R-75 to unleash on a population. *Infect a victim with an illness that quickly transforms them into an undead being whose sole purpose is to kill everyone around it. *Interface with (at least early) Ancient technology. 'History' The origins of the Priors are unknown but their first sighting was at the city of Ver Eger when Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran were in the Alteran Home Galaxy. This Prior brought Vala back to life and healed her injuries after which they were taken to the City of Celestis. This Prior attempted to convert the Humans but later brought them before the Doci. This same Prior also discovered agents of the Anti-Ori Underground at Ver Eger and killed him after which he attempted to kill Daniel as well as Vala but they were returned to their bodies before the act was accomplished. At the same time, a Prior were dispatched to the Milky Way galaxy in order to convert its inhabitants to Origin. A valid defense was discovered against the Priors through the use of the Prior Disruptor which prevented the enhanced servants of the Ori from accessing their powers. However, this was only a temporary advantage as given time the Prior was able to overcome the resistance and regain their abilities. 'Specifications' *'Healing' - 184 PP **'Individual Healing ''(Healing 10):' 01: Move Action; ; Energizing; Persistent; Restorative; Resurrection; Stabilize; Increased Range 01: (500/1,000/2,000 ft (xx/xx/xx meters)); Precise; Activation: Move Action **'Wave Healing (Healing 02):' 02: Free Action; Energizing; Persistent; Restorative; Stabilize; Area: Burst 09 (01 Mile); Precise; Selective; Activation: Move Action *'Immunity 16:' Emotion, Life Support - 16 *'Telekinesis (Move Object 10):' Accurate 08: +16 to hit; Increased Mass 15 (400,000 tons/ 800,000,000 lbs); Throwing Mastery 02: +12 Damage to items moved with this power; Multiattack; Precise; Activation: Move - 65 *'Plague:' xx **'Infectious Disease:' xx **'Zombie Disease (Minion XX):' xx *'Astral Projection:' xx *'Create R-75:''' xxx <<<< BACK